


Warmth of the Heart

by solange_lol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: HoO - Freeform, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, PJO, Will Solace - Freeform, heros of olympus - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: solangelo cuddles x





	Warmth of the Heart

Usually winters at Camp Half-Blood aren’t terrible, especially for Nico di Angelo. He’s not one to easily get cold, so the winters dont bother him. Plus, most of camp goes home during the winters unless its too dangerous, so not too many people are around to bother him. 

It also means more time with a certain son of Apollo when he doesn’t have to spend all his time in the infirmary.

True, at this moment he should be in the infirmary and not in the Hades cabin, but when Nico walked through the doors of the infirmary to hang out with Will before curfew, Will’s sister Kayla shooed the two out of the infirmary. 

They found themselves in the Hades cabin because although Will still hated the inside of it (”it’s always cold in here!” he would complain to Nico every time he would suggest hanging out in there) it was the only place they could go for the chance of privacy.

Well, they never have enough privacy. Nothing would ever happen in there because a certain dumb-skull son of Poseidon liked to decide he needed Nico at anytime of the day and had a habit of walking through the doors of Cabin 13 without knocking. 

So no, they never would do that, not in there at least.

But that didn’t stop them from cuddling on the only queen sized bed (well, not the only, Hazel had one too for when she visited) in the entire camp that Nico had somehow convinced Chiron to let him have (he was almost an Aphrodite kid using charmspeak in the way he could get people to do things) 

And even though Nico sort of hated being touched, these moments were his favorite time of day.

He was half asleep, his head resting comfortably against Will’s chest, the soft yet steady heartbeat serving as a lullaby, their legs tangled together under the white sheets of Nico’s bed when a warm hand snuck under his chin, tilting it upwards so he was forced to stare into the dazing blue eyes. The sight of Will made the edges of Nico’s mouth creep up.

“Yes? You have my attention,” Nico said softly. Will smiled down at him.

“You’re cute,” he replied.

“And you are a dork,” Nico responded as heat crept to his cheeks. Will craned his neck down, letting his lips meet the son of Hades’ briefly. 

“Your lips are warm,” Nico said against Will’s lips.

“Oh yeah, wonder if it has anything to do with me being a son of the sun god,” was Will’s reply, moving his head back slightly so he could look into Nico’s eyes.

“Yeah, not a son of Athena with your quick replies. Just an idiotic son of the idiotic Apollo,” Nico argued.

“Hey, watch who you’re calling an idiot, unless you want to be speaking in limericks for the next couple weeks,” said Will, quickly connecting their lips again.

“You need to go,” Nico said when they broke apart. “Curfew.”

“I was supposed to be in the infirmary tonight, so Austin is taking over for me tonight with head counselor duties. And theres not too many people in the infirmary, so Kayla won’t be too mad. And anyways. she’s like Jason when it comes to us.”

“What if Chiron checks into the infirmary and sees you’re not there?”

“If he knows I’m with you he cant get too angry. He likes us both too much for that.”

“Fine. If you’re staying,come closer then. I’m cold,” Nico said, shifting his body to get as close to Will as he could. Will smirked.

“Love you too,” he replied, but Nico was already half asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solange-lol xx


End file.
